Sango's Wedding
by Murasaki09
Summary: It's her best friend's wedding, and she has no transportation planned back to her hometown, so Kagome takes an offer without question, not knowing that a simple five-hour trip will change her life forever and set the beginning of her new life in motion.
1. My Chauffeur's Geographically Challenged

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, so don't sue!

**SANGO'S WEDDING**

**Ch.1-My Chauffeur is Geographically Challenged**

**A/N: This was supposed to be a One-Shot...but it got worse than with**

**Sorely Nerdy.**

**00000000000**

"You are getting married?"

Sango nodded frantically, barely holding in her sounds of excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Sango, congratulations!"

I glanced at Sango's shinning diamond, resting on a simple golden band, as I engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"Do you have anything planned out yet? A date?"

Sango laughed, telling me of a secret I already knew. "Miroku was so sure that I would say yes that he started preparations long before I was ever aware. And here I thought he was cheating on me or something since he was always so busy."

I smiled. I had been helping Miroku since January to get everything ready. He told me Sango didn't need any more stress to pile up with her current project, which she just finished this past month, so he wanted to hold on proposing but instead start preparations without her consent.

Quite a bit of people were in on it, so we secretly dropped in topics of wedding arrangements without her knowing anything was going on.

As for her dress, I took the responsibility of designing it and making it myself, aware of what Sango's dream dress would be like.

"I know you already knew, so just to make it official, it's on the seventh of August. And as everybody presumed, Kagome, you are going to be my maid of honor. Oh…I cannot believe I'm going to have such a stress-less wedding in two months."

**00000000000**

I sighed, looking at the over-decorated little square for the seventh of August in my boy-band calendar. At the moment I didn't know what hurt me the most, the fact that my expensive calendar was written on or the fact that my best friend was getting married while I am currently single.

Everything was going as perfect as usual. Miroku and Sango were doing the last preparations, with invitations being sent and dresses fitted.

As Miroku and I presumed, in contrast to what everyone else thought, Sango wanted a wedding back home in Matsue, so with a lot of difficulty and influences the day was booked. That left relatives lamenting the fact that their excuse to travel to Tokyo was thwarted. For me, it was perfect since I had wanted to take my boyfriend home and present him to my family for a long time, yet I hadn't had the chance to do so.

From there everything went wrong. My plans to have a fun road trip with Hojo were ruined when I found out a very important thing about himself that he had kept quiet about.

That he was gay and that I was just used to keep up appearances. I would have never guessed, but people always said he was _too_ sweet. So we broke up.

I was then faced with two decisions. I either had to book a last minute flight to city close to my town, then get home through a taxi. That would take the least time, but take up a lot of unnecessary money since the flight was last minute.

I could also take a train there, but that would also require a last-minute ticket.

My only other option included leaving with a friend or even Sango, but Sango was leaving a week before the wedding, and every other friend had chosen my other options, much earlier.

I was actually debating on driving there on my own, despite the fact that traveling on my own for long distances made me queasy, when Sango called me with a live-saving option.

I should've listened to what she was saying before I said yes.

**00000000000**

"I have found you a ride to Matsue, at the same time you had preciously scheduled. The only-"

"Stop there. I'm desperate for any type of transportation at the moment, even if it is with someone like Kikyo. I don't care; I'll take it as long as you are sure I won't get there in a black bag chopped into little pieces."

Sango laughed, and behind her laughter I could faintly hear another voice.

"Okay, let me tell him that you said yes, and I'll tell you at what time to be ready."

"Oh? The person is there with you? Thank him on my behalf."

The line was quiet as Sango talked with my ride.

"Sure. He said to be ready on the fifth at noon."

"Roger. And thank him again, say, what did you say his name was?"

"I didn't. Just wait until Wednesday and you'll be surprised, I assure you."

After that, Sango hung up. I walked over to my boy band calendar, circling the fifth of August with a red marker.

"Well, at least I have a ride, and since he knows Sango, it must be someone trustful."

Oh, I had no idea of how wrong I was.

**00000000000**

August the fifth arrived. I had already had breakfast, my luggage was by the door, and my apartment was clean and awaiting my return.

All I was waiting for was for this trust-worthy person to arrive; yet I didn't know how trustworthy he was, since he was already half an hour late.

I was staring at the faces of six smiling 20-some-year-olds as they posed for August, twirling the fake marriage ring on my finger. I'd put it on for an appointment I had with a rather young man who wanted a lavish dress for his daughter. Every single one of his type tried hitting on me, so I would wear it to discourage them. Serving its purpose, the wedding ring always made them change their attitude. I stopped twirling it and was about to take it off and put it away when my doorbell rang.

I walked over to my door and opened it slowly, feeling my jaw drop open as I saw the individual standing in my doorway with a piece of paper in his hand.

"_InuYasha_?"

"Kagome?"

I stayed standing in my doorway, shell-shocked to see the silver-haired, doggie-eared individual standing there. The last time I had seen him was at Sango's get-together for Christmas, but just like on every other occasion, I avoided him as best as possible.

At first, I wanted to slam the door in InuYasha's face, but after I thought things over and realized the he was my ride, I decided to be polite and let him in.

I decided to treat him as best as possible, but I was either not trying hard enough or it really couldn't be helped.

"You were more than half an hour late!"

"I was only late because your crummy apartment was so hard to find."

"What? Now you are going to insult my apartment just because I wasn't born with a gold spoon in my mouth?"

"No, you could've gotten any other crummy apartment was a lot easier to find!"

"Well, excuse me for choosing a _crummy_ apartment that too difficult for a moron like you to find!"

InuYasha opened his mouth, ready to yell something back at me, but the ring of his cell phone stopped him.

"Hello?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at InuYasha as he equally glared at me.

"You could've told me it was _her_."

If it was possible, my glare turned darker at the sound of how he said 'her'.

"No! I am not going to--what? You asshole! I'm not…keh…fine."

InuYasha shoved the cell phone on my face, telling me Sango wanted to talk to me.

Taking it, I said, "Sango, I'm going to kill you."

Sango laughed nervously, possibly counting to ten before she spoke to me.

"Come on Kagome, it was the only person that we can trust that is driving there, plus, it is only five hours. I told him to be nice to you, so you don't have to worry."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! It's five hours!"

"Kagome, don't tell me you are still holding that ridiculous grudge?"

"No!" I practically screamed. Measuring my voice, I said in a lower tone, "I'm not."

"Well? Then just think of him as an old friend and endure these pathetic five hours. We did it together countless times in the bus, you can do it once with InuYasha. Just act like the adult you are. If you do so, I promise I'll buy you a train ticket back to Tokyo."

I grumbled, trying not to be too immature about this. Okay, so yeah, maybe I was still resentful towards InuYasha, but it is his entire fault. He made my last year of High School miserable, because he…no. I will not think about it.

"Fine."

"Perfect. See you tonight. Bye."

Sango hung up, and holding out the cell phone to InuYasha, I said without looking at him, "Thank you for giving me a ride. I will try to make it as painless as possible for you. I'll ride in the back seat and not say anything at all for the five hours."

InuYasha looked at me in surprise before he said "Whatever."

**00000000000**

When I walked with InuYasha to the parking lot of my apartment building, it didn't take me long to spot his car. It was a small but comfy-looking Audi, most likely a year model. It almost seemed too girly-looking for him, with its bright red paint job.

"Are you sure you didn't accidentally bring your girlfriend's car?"

InuYasha ignored me as he opened the small trunk of the car, putting as much of my things in it as it was possible.

I was about to sit in the back with the things that didn't fit in the trunk when InuYasha stopped me.

"Sit in the front. I don't want to look like your chauffeur."

I obeyed his orders and tried not to make any teasing comments, but while I was rummaging through the open glove compartment, I couldn't help it.

I stared silently at the bright red lipstick tube and the unopened pad that rested between the car's manual and insurance papers.

When InuYasha was comfortably seated in the driver's seat, he turned to look at me, following my gaze as it landed on the opened glove compartment.

"A lipstick and a pad? Are you sure this is your car?"

InuYasha grumbled, angrily shutting the glove compartment.

"I never said this was my car. It's Kagura's."

"Kagura's? Why would you have her _car_?"

InuYasha turned on the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's all Sesshomaru's fault. He said he didn't want me killing myself on the road since I have work to do once I get back. So he made me use Kagura's car, which he said is a lot safer than mine."

I nodded, now understanding the feminine items in the glove compartment as we turned into the midday traffic in Tokyo. InuYasha relaxed in his seat, letting go of the steering wheel.

"Might as well get comfortable. We are going to be here for a while."

There was a long pause before either one of us said anything. It was InuYasha who broke the silence by speaking.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

I turned to look at InuYasha, surprised that he would ask me something like that, since my name was everywhere these days and that question was just…weird. Plus he was talking to me, and expected me to talk back.

"Uh, I design clothes and make them, well, only special orders. I have people who work making my designs. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Really? I didn't know, actually. These past few months, heck, years I've spent just working."

"So you are a workaholic?"

InuYasha grumbled. "Not by choice. I figured, if I don't have anything else to do, then might as well work."

"Whatever happened to the wild life you said you'd lead?"

"Keh. When you are young you think anything is possible. By the time we graduated I kinda figured that my life would be the complete opposite of what I'd imagined."

"You make yourself sound so old…"

I tried to ignore the wild jump my heart gave at the thought of our high school years. Everything had been so perfect…

"Are you kidding? Right now is the age when you are not young like some child but not too old…yet I feel like a 50-some year old man who wasted his life and is doomed to just work work and work."

"InuYasha, we're 25, act like it."

InuYasha ignored my comment as he moved on to another topic.

"Did you ever imagine that Sango and Miroku would get married at 25?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I figured they could live in 'free union' until they were littered with children and figured that they should probably marry."

"InuYasha! How could you say that? You know Sango has secretly always wanted a fairy tale wedding."

"If you say so. She doesn't talk to me about that crap. All she ever tells me when she occasionally sees me is that--never mind."

I raised an eyebrow at InuYasha's comment. Tells him what?

"So, InuYasha, did you ever realize your dream of following Lost Gate all over Japan?"

"What do you think? I have so much work these days I don't get any time off. This week that I'm taking off is supposed to be a much needed vacation, or so Sesshomaru says."

"Oh? You really _are_ a workaholic aren't you?"

InuYasha mumbled something under his breath while his head turned to look over to the slowly moving cars next to us.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

I looked at the features of the brand new Audi due to lack of a better thing to do after silence fell.

"What's that?"

InuYasha looked down to where my finger pointed. "…The radio."

"What's that for?"

"I think that's where you connect your mp3 player."

"Hm. Do you have the connection?"

"I don't even know what the thing looks like. Look in the glove compartment."

I opened the glove compartment, moving the things inside until I found the connection. I dug through my purse, getting out my mp3 player out.

I put all of my songs on shuffle and waited as the first song out of thousands began. I smiled slightly as the tune of a song by my favorite boy band began. My smile got even bigger when InuYasha turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"You're kidding me, right?"

**00000000000**

We had been in the traffic for almost an hour when InuYasha got fed up. I had pity on him and skipped any more songs by the infamous boy band, which I learned that InuYasha detested thanks to his adoptive niece.

"Are you hungry?"

When I turned to look at InuYasha I was faced with the sight of him rubbing his stomach as if trying to emphasize the fact that he was hungry.

"Um…not really."

"That's too bad because we'll be stopping to eat once we get out of this horrible traffic."

A couple of minutes afterwards we were in a shopping center, running through the different aisles, looking for good munchies.

"Is this your idea of a good meal?"

I stared at the potato chips, cookies, chocolate, candy and pocky that was in the shopping car.

"No, but this is what is going to get you through these five hours so start piling the food, and don't worry, you haven't bothered me as of yet, so it'll be my treat."

I decided to trust in his word and got my share of junk food. I was surprised at InuYasha's good behavior, especially towards me, so I decided to mirror his behavior and be just as polite.

When we were done paying, we stepped out into the scarcely populated outskirt of Tokyo and once inside the car, InuYasha turned to look at me as I was surrounded by the shopping bags containing the food we had just bought.

"What?"

InuYasha opened his mouth as if to say something, then he thought better of it and shaking his head he turned on the car as we continued our drive already two hours behind schedule.

**00000000000**

"I think you are supposed to turn right here."

"No, I'm telling you it's left."

"Are you sure?"

"Keh, does it matter? I'm the one driving. Right or not, we are going left."

"Okay…I mean what's the worst that can happen? We have a tank full of gas and we still have daylight to guide us."

"Well, we could be assaulted by someone, and then murdered. Or we could get horribly lost and then run out of gasoline. Or-"

"I get the point, don't be so optimistic."

"Glad you see it my way."

There was a pause as we entered a secluded area of roads.

"Kagome, have you ever driven with anyone back home, or the other way around?"

"What?"

"Have you?"

"Of course I have." Duh. How else would I have gotten to Tokyo?

"I don't mean on a bus or a train, stupid. I mean actually driven."

"No…I hyperventilate and creep out if I drive for more than an hour."

InuYasha turned to look at me briefly, a dark brow rising in disbelief.

"Why the question?"

"Just asking."

I let the conversation end as I reached down by my feet and grabbed one of the bag of potato chips that InuYasha had bought. I had barely put one in my mouth before I saw InuYasha reaching out to grab one from the bag.

After he failed miserably, he took his eyes of the road to find the bag.

"Hey! Eyes on the road."

I reached out and pushed InuYasha's face with my hand, making sure he was looking at the road.

"I'm hungry. I have to eat too!"

"That's too bad, you have to drive using both of your hands and keeping your eyes on the road."

"Come on, I ate a light breakfast today."

"Well…I could, no. Never mind."

"You could what?"

InuYasha glanced at me briefly, trying to figure out what I was going to say. After he realized I was not going to say anymore or give in, he continued driving silently as I slowly chewed on the potato chips.

I was perfectly dealing with the small bit of guilt over not letting InuYasha eat until his stomach gave a big growl.

"See? Come on, I can drive with only one hand really fast as I eat."

"_Kagome, could you pass me one of those delicious riceballs?"_

"_Dad! Hands on the wheel!"_

"_It's just a minute, come on, pass the riceball over."_

"Kagome?"

"What?"

InuYasha gave me a weird look, turning back quickly, as he asked me if something was wrong.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Must have been one hell of a thought. Your hand was frozen midway to your mouth. Anyways, could you pass me a bag of those chips?"

"_No._ Both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road."

"How the hell am I supposed to eat?"

Hm. I guess I have no choice…

"I could feed you."

InuYasha looked from the road back at me, giving me another weird look. I reached out and pushed his head back, making him look forward.

"Eyes on the road."

I opened another bag of chips and held the round chip close to InuYasha's mouth. It took a couple of minutes and a fourth of the bag of chips before we got the hang of things.

I would hold a chip out, he would get it in his mouth and chew, and meanwhile I would have another one ready. There were awkward moments in which his lips or teeth touched my fingers, but I tried my best to ignore them _and_ the jolt that spread through my body.

When the bag of chips was done, I wiped my fingers with a napkin and held a bottle of water for InuYasha to grab.

"Are you sure I can let one hand off the steering wheel now?"

I followed along with InuYasha's playful tone, saying, "Only if your eyes remain on the road."

**Next Chapter: Yes We Are, We're Lost**

**A/N: This was actually written two years ago. It'll be short (like 5 chapters), so enjoy!**


	2. Yes We Are, We're Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, so don't sue!

**SANGO'S WEDDING**

**Ch.2-Yes We Are, We're Lost.**

**00000000000**

There was silence in the car as we smoothly drove down a secluded road. It was so quiet that the loud shrill of my cell phone woke me up from the sleep I was unknowingly falling into.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, good to know you are still alive. How's the trip so far?"

I frowned, not liking Sango's cheerful voice. There was something she was trying to hide.

"It's good. And don't think I don't know you are up to something, I can tell by the sound of your voice."

Sango started chuckling nervously, making me frown deeper.

"So are you close to arriving?"

"Ugh, I don't think so. In fact, I think we are lost, so that plus the hour we spent trying to exit Tokyo will make us a good couple of hours behind schedule."

"We're not lost." InuYasha said as he continued staring forward, not risking me telling him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yes we are." I said in response to him. 

"Kagome? You are what?"

"Nothing, I was talking to InuYasha."

"Oh, so you're actually talking to him? Has Mr. Big Bad Hanyou not pissed you off yet?"

"Keh. Tell her that I can hear everything she is saying."

"Sango, InuYasha said that you should know he's eavesdropping into our conversation."

There was a voice in the background as Sango presumably held the phone away from her as she talked to someone. Meanwhile, InuYasha and I argued on how listening into other people's conversations was considered eavesdropping.

"Kagome? You there? I have to go now. I'll call your mom for you and tell her you'll be getting home late. Gosh, how many times did I say that when we were younger? Anyways, bye."

I flipped my cell phone close and put it away, brushing off Sango's comment. I turned to InuYasha, saying, "We're lost."

"No we're not."

"InuYasha, cut the male pride and admit that we're lost."

"I said that we're not, this is just a shortcut."

"InuYasha, you only have a fourth of a gas tank left, and the last gasoline station we saw was an hour ago."

"Exactly, that means there should be another gas station close."

"_InuYasha_…we're driving through a forest."

"You think? What made you think that? It wasn't the trees, or was it?"

I reached out and punched InuYasha in a joking manner but also out of frustration.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"How could we get lost? I thought your 'super hanyou' powers gave excellent skills with directions."

InuYasha scrunched his nose, not bothering to look at me. "I never actually drove to Tokyo myself, or the way back. I always had someone driving for me, since I was 'too young'…and as we already established, I'm a workaholic, with no holidays. I've spent everyday since college in Tokyo."

"A-ha. That's why you were asking me if I had ever driven home. You don't know how to get there, so now we're lost."

"You already said that."

"I know. But you just said that we _are_ lost."

"_Kagome_, I never said we were lost. This is just—hey! A gasoline station! Didn't I tell you there was going to be another one close by?"

I ignored InuYasha's comment as I grabbed on to the latch on the side of the door, taking out my wallet and placing my purse on the dashboard. Once the car had fully stopped moving, I exited, telling InuYasha I was going to buy a map.

"We don't need a map!"

"InuYasha, seriously, we need a map."

I walked into the shabby building, first asking were the restrooms were. After answering nature's call, I bought a map, shaking my head as I exited the building. If only we had both paid more attention doing Geography we wouldn't be in this mess. Or if we had a GPS.

When I walked to the car, I could see InuYasha leaning towards my seat from the outside. When I opened the door he visibly jumped as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"What are you doing?"

"Keh. I was looking for some gum but I couldn't find any."

I gave InuYasha a weird look as I sat down and closed the door, moving my purse out of the seat so that I wouldn't sit on it.

"Did you ask were we are?

"Um, yeah. The man said we're at…um, Utsunumiya."

"Utsunumiya? InuYasha! That's in the other direction of Matsue!"

"I know that, I just didn't know that the exit was the one on the right and not at the left."

I opened the map I had just bought, noticing how far away we were form our destination. Even farther than we were when we started.

"Okay, from what I can tell, we can directly take a road to Gifu, and so on until we reach Matsue. That'll save us from entering any main cities, and avoid any traffic."

InuYasha leaned from his seat over to mine, pointing out what our drive would be like. His shoulder touched mine and slightly pushed me as he reached out to point something in the map.

"It says this map is from the year 1999. I just hope some of those roads still exist."

I nodded, yet I wasn't paying attention to what InuYasha was saying, I just noticed how the proximity between us became even less, if that was even possible.

InuYasha moved back to his seat, turning on the car and pulling out of the gas station. Before we fully exited, he turned to look at me.

"Okay, ready to-Kagome? Did you put something on your face?"

"What?"

"You're all red. Don't tell me your sick or something. Not that I care, but if you throw up in here, Kagura's going to kill me…painfully and slowly."

"Uh…no. It's just that's it's kinda hot."

I reached out and turned the temperature lower, sure that in a few minutes me teeth would be chattering.

"Whatever you say."

InuYasha resumed exiting the parking lot, turning back to travel back in the forest we had just exited.

"Well, there go two hours of our life, wasted on a wrong exit."

**00000000000**

"No, I don't have or want a girlfriend. Women are incarnations of evil."

Somehow, our conversation had changed from a movie to InuYasha's romantic life. I thought it would be uncomfortable to talk about it, but I guess it must've been the effects of boredom during a long ride and the darkness that had fallen around us that made me not care.

"Well then, I guess we both agree that members of the opposite sex are no good as partners."

"Keh. Having marriage problems?"

"Marriage problems?"

I stared incredulously at InuYasha, not understanding what he meant. When he nodded his head to my hand that rested on my lap, I looked down and noticed I still wore the fake marriage band on my ring finger.

"Oh!" I said as I held up my hand. "I'm not married! This is just the ring I use to ward off men at work."

"So what then? Are you trying to ward me off too? I noticed you were wearing it, so I figured you were married."

"I just forgot to take it off after yesterday, that's all. I had to deal with this really pushy guy once, so I decided to try this to see if it would work. Plus it makes women more comfortable when they think I've gone through the whole marriage ordeal. They believe I know how to make a dress look perfect for the moment."

"So were you trying to ward me off?"

I looked at InuYasha and gave him the darkest glare I could muster. "I think that was established a long time ago, or did you forget already?"

"I didn't," InuYasha said as he turned to look at me for a moment, "but I might want to change that."

"Listen, InuYasha," I said as I began getting mad, "the only reason why I'm here with you in _Kagura's_ car is because I had to change all of my plans when I found out my boyfriend was gay. If I had any other choice, I would take it, but guess what? I'm not filthy rich like you, so I have to work to get money and that prevents me from taking time off to see a stupid therapist to get over my stupid phobia!"

InuYasha did not look at me, but I could tell he was listening. If the car wasn't passing so fast by the vehicles around us, I was sure they would be able to hear me arguing…mostly to myself.

"Or did you forget that I have a phobia caused by the freak accident my father died it? Just like you forgot to be there when we lowered his casket into the ground because you were too busy with some whore?"

"Kagome-" InuYasha looked at me briefly before he looked back at the dark road.

"Shut up, I don't want to put up with your bogus story of how _'it was all a misunderstanding'_. Or how it was okay to let Kagome be put down by the whole school."

The scenery on the outside was completely hidden by the darkness of the night. Suddenly, the barely visible trees came to a stop as InuYasha pulled to the side of the road. A couple of meters ahead I could see a lit up sign that signaled that our hometown was an exit away.

"Kagome-"

InuYasha twisted in his seat to look directly at me. I looked away as his strong golden gaze bore into my eyes.

"I said I don't want to-"

InuYasha's hand reached out to cover my mouth, keeping me from telling him to be quiet again. I instinctively tried to remove it, but my puny strength was not enough to overpower his. He managed to keep his hand fully covering my mouth, without letting me take it off but not hurting me in the process.

"When I finish telling you what really happened, you are probably going to think I'm bullshitting you. If I tell the truth, you'll think I'm lying. So either way, you'll think I'm lying."

I crossed my arms over my chest, not willing to agree that what he said was right. Since it was impossible for me to talk, he kept going.

"Kagome, the day that your father was buried was a significant date for me too. You know both of my parents died, right? Well…my dad was the first one to go. Sesshomaru and I were both little, but even at that age Sesshomaru acted too old for a child and seemed relatively unfazed. Mother tried not to show it for our sake, but it hurt her greatly."

My eyes widened as InuYasha spoke of both of his parents. In all the years I had known him, he rarely spoke of either one of his parents, much less his father.

"As for me, I was too small to really comprehend what happened. I would hear mother crying at nights, so all I could think to do was crawl into bed with her and try to comfort her as best as a 6-year-old could."

InuYasha stopped, and the hand at my mouth slackened. Instead of taking advantage of that, I removed his hand with ease and held it in my own as I put it down, forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at him. InuYasha didn't seem to notice as he looked straight at me and resumed talking.

"After my father died, my mom took full responsibility of both Sesshomaru and me. She gave Sesshomaru as much care as me despite the fact that he was just her step-son. Within a year of father's death, we moved out of Yokohama and ended up living in that white house at the end of your street. Mom was too overprotective of us at the time, so our only outings were to the private school she enrolled us at and the yearly trip to dad's gravesite."

InuYasha took a deep sigh as willed the words to keep going.

"Mom tried hard, she really did, but everybody could see that she couldn't live without dad. So one day when I went into her room to wake her up, she was clothed in the old Kimono dad had given her, clutching at an old picture of him. She never woke up."

As InuYasha talked, any bit of anger that I had felt was slowly disappearing, but a tiny bit of it remained as I remembered what he'd done.

"We buried mom in the same place as dad, so every year Sesshomaru and I would go to their tomb and spend the day there, on both days. It was a tradition mom started, and it's one we still keep to this day. My mom, she died on March the eighteen. Does that date remind you of anything?"

I stayed quiet, thinking back to so many years ago when I was seventeen. My dad was driving me to a nearby city to buy some supplies I needed for a new project I was about to start. We had left right after breakfast, so by the time we were returning, we were both hungry as we skipped lunch.

During one of our stops we had bought packaged riceballs, and as I ate one my dad asked for one. The mountainous road was wet from the March showers, so as my dad drove with only one hand with the riceball in the other, he didn't have time enough to regain control of the wheel as it went crazy on him.

We drove off the road and rolled down the side of the mountain. The accident should have killed us both, but somehow I survived with only a broken arm and small lesions. My dad wasn't so lucky. He was encased in the folded metal of the car, with his organs being squished together until it was too much.

My father died on March the fifteen, and he was buried on the eighteenth of the same month. Family and friends gathered on the somber graveyard, some crying and others quiet. Try as I might, I couldn't cry. I could not shed a single tear for my loving father, the fact that he was dead never sinking in.

"The day your father was buried was the day Sesshomaru and I would go to visit my mother. Sesshomaru would go out of his way to pick me up, and we would both travel from there. He always held a greater love for my mother instead of his own. After our dad died, his mother didn't fight for custody, although she always threatened dad she was going to take him."

The hand that was not being held by my own reached out to gentry caress my cheek as I took time to let everything sink in.

"I really wanted to be there for you, but I had a promise to keep for my mom. I know what it feels like to lose a parent, and I know that having people by your side makes easier to endure."

InuYasha gently pried his hand from my own and turned on the car, going back into the road and driving the small distance to our destination.

The rest of the ride to our houses was quiet as we turned into the street we both lived in our early life. When we reached my house, he parked by the majestic steps and helped me unload my things.

"I can go up by myself."

InuYasha stood outside the car as I started making my way up the steps. The added weight of my entire luggage made my trip up the steps slower, so I was not even half way up when InuYasha called me.

"Kagome! Do you remember what I told you years ago when you turned seventeen?"

I stopped, thinking back to that day. I'd had spend the day with my family and a few of my friends. After all my friends left, I went to sleep but before I could fully fall asleep, InuYasha had climbed up to my window.

"_Kagome! Psst…let me in."_

_I sluggishly got out from my bed and opened my bedroom window. InuYasha entered, jumping to the floor._

"_God, woman. I thought I was going to spend the whole night there. What took you so long to open?"_

_I sat on the floor with InuYasha as he dug through his jean pockets for something._

"_Happy Birthday."_

_InuYasha opened his hand, revealing a ring. It was a silver band with small rubies, I presumed, arranged in a pattern all around it._

"_InuYasha! It's so beautiful…but I can't accept this!"_

_InuYasha looked taken back as I closed his hand around the ring._

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_It's too much…a simple birthday card would have been okay. You didn't have to spend so much money!"_

"_I didn't spend any money on it, this used to be my mother's ring, which was supposed to be passed down from mother to daughter. After my mom figured she wasn't going to have any more children, she gave it to me. And now I'm giving it to you."_

_I gasped, looking back at the ring that InuYasha was now placing on my finger._

"_Consider it a promise ring."_

_InuYasha grabbed my hand, bringing up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles._

"_My mom would have been honored have you own this, so don't worry about it."_

"_No," I said, bringing my hands to either side of InuYasha's face, "_I'm_ honored to be bestowed with it."_

_InuYasha leaned down, capturing me in a sweet but passionate kiss._

"_We'll always be together, I promise."_

"_Always."_

"I-I do."

"Look inside your purse. I plan to keep my promise."

Before I could open the latch on my purse, InuYasha went into the little red Audi and drove away. Putting my things down, I sat in one of the steps and looked inside my purse, stopping when my fingers felt the similar pattern of the ring that had occupied my ring finger for almost a year.

Not taking it out, I brought my legs closer to me, resting my head in them and releasing the tears I had not had time to let out for the death of my father.

For the pain I had felt when Kikyo tricked me into believing InuYasha had cheated on me with her, on the day of my dad's burial.

And for the empty void that InuYasha had left in me ever since he left from my life.

**Next Chapter: We're Like Disposable Chopsticks**

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm using the InuYasha-betrayed-Kagome-when-they-were-young-and-now-tries-to-get-her-back plot. But hey, I needed a plot for my 'road trip failure' story…so that'll suffice.**


	3. We're Like Disposable Chopsticks

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, so don't sue!

**SANGO'S WEDDING**

**Ch.3-We're Like Disposable Chopsticks**

**00000000000**

After I was finished crying, I stood up, taking my things up the rest of the steps. My legs were suffering form being immobile and in a cramped position, so by the time I reached the top of the stairs, I went to the closest place to sit.

That was the small bench by the majestic tree that had been part of the shrine since before it existed. Once I was seated, I thought back to the things that had happened on the stupid trip.

I slowly started getting along with InuYasha again, making all those pent-up feelings resurface with a vengeance.

But the resentment I had once felt was replaced with the mushy feelings I had felt towards InuYasha as a teenager.

I looked to my side, making another memory invade my mind as I looked at the empty spot.

"_Kagome!"_

_I turned, finding InuYasha walking towards me, holding something in his hands. I smiled and was about to stand up when InuYasha jogged to me and sat down next to me in the bench._

"_Hey. What are you doing here?"_

_Suddenly, InuYasha's face turned a bright pink color._

"_What? I can't come and visit the shrine?"_

"_Are you here to visit the shrine or do you have an ulterior motive."_

_I poked InuYasha's arm, faintly feeling the barely forming muscles of his 14-year-old body,_

"_I'm actually here to see you. I was going to knock, but I saw you here so I walked over instead."_

"_Okay…"_

_I was waiting for InuYasha to continue when I saw the magazine he had in his hands. There was a one-page advertisement on the page where the magazine was open about a movie that was showing._

"_Is that an ad for 'Our Generation'?"_

_InuYasha unfolded the magazine he had in his hand, revealing the advertisement I had previously been looking at._

"_I wanna see that movie!"_

_I looked up to InuYasha as he smiled faintly. "Are you going to the premier tomorrow?"_

"_Definitely! But I think Sango is busy…"_

"_I'll go with you."_

"_Re-really?_

"_Yeah."_

_I reached up to peck InuYasha's cheek as a sign of my gratitude, not wanting to give him a hug that entitled too much personal contact._

_InuYasha either didn't realize my intentions, or he did and just did it on purpose, but he turned his head to look at me, making my lips land on the corner of his lips._

_We were momentarily frozen before we jumped apart from each other. "I'm sorry!" was the first thing that came out of our mouths, followed by hysterical, crazy laughter._

Now that my legs were rested, I stood up from the bench, very vividly remembering what that simple movie had led to. Since that day, InuYasha had regularly started visiting, using the excuse that he needed help with his schoolwork.

But I knew better. He was alone at home, as his older brother was out at college, and his parents had been dead for years. At first he was reluctant to come over when I invited him over with Sango and Miroku, but we all eventually got into a routine that included all of us sitting under the ancient tree.

When my conflict with InuYasha had arisen, Sango and Miroku were torn as to what to do. Sango had been my best friend since grade school, so she naturally took my side, but Miroku was faced with choosing between his girlfriend and a friend or a very close friend.

Miroku somehow managed to keep himself from getting in a mess, but it wasn't until school ended that things were made easier for him. We all traveled to the over-populated capital, but to different colleges. InuYasha and I rarely saw each other, so it caused fewer problems for everyone.

Since I had never allowed InuYasha to explain what had happened, and since I never saw him after high school, I had always hid under the 'he betrayed me' excuse and avoided anything having to do with him.

The only things I could never avoid no matter how hard I tried were the constant memories of the time we spent together that insisted on plaguing my mind.

I cannot believe I let InuYasha charm me again.

I am so stupid.

**00000000000**

Last night I took all my things to my old room, which my mom had fixed up for me. I was too exhausted from what had happened that I didn't change into my pajamas as I went to sleep. When I woke up, rather late, I walked into the restroom and grimaced at my appearance. I had light, yet still visible, dark bags under my eyes, which were lightly puffy from all the crying I'd done.

I undressed; stepping into the shower, wishing I could wash off everything that had happened yesterday. I would have been in ease thinking it was all InuYasha's fault, rather than thinking that I had been wrong and he really did care about me.

Well, it was a good thing he decided to take things slowly, because at the moment I don't know what I would have done if he had tried to kiss me or something. Apart from too cliché, I would have probably slapped him…

I mean, so yeah, I liked him before, but I lived for eight years hating him. I certainly wouldn't have liked for him to try to get comfy with me. If he appeared out of nowhere and tried something with me, I would definitely slap him.

I finished my shower and stepped out, smiling at the bathrobe that my mom had presumably set up for me. Making sure I was covered, I walked out of the restroom, bumping into Sota.

With a six year difference between us, Sota was nineteen, but he could've passed as my _older_ brother if it weren't for his silliness. After I stopped growing at about 16, Sota kept on growing, passing my height when he was still in middle school.

"Hey, Kagome. Didn't hear you come in last night."

I didn't like the way Sota's smile said something else.

"Pfft. Don't speculate anything, it's just that I had a very geographically-challenged driver."

Sota patted my head, walking away but not before saying, "I guess InuYasha's not as good at everything as I once thought."

I gaped at Sota as he laughed at my expression. Why that…! Sango just had to tell everyone that InuYasha was giving me a ride.

Great, now everyone is going to think we patched up things and are back to being all lovey-dovey and crap.

I walked into my room still fuming, only to have another memory assault me.

_I walked into my room after a long bath, clad in the only towel that could find. Mom was at a book club meeting, Sota was playing video games with a friend, and Grandpa was dozing in his room. I took advantage of that and took a long and blissful bath._

_As I turned around after locking my door, I screamed as I saw a figure by my window._

"_Hey, Kagome, it's me. God, I think you almost popped my eardrum."_

_I stood frozen, hand to my chest as I felt and heard my heart beating loudly._

"_You scared me!"_

_InuYasha started laughing before he abruptly stopped as his eyes fully landed on me. His face turned pink as he blushed, averting his gaze. I watched as he walked over to my bed, falling on it. He held a pillow to his face as he said, "I, uh, think you should get dressed. I promise I won't peak."_

_I looked down at myself, noticing that I was showing more skin than what I would've liked. I yelped and got dressed as fast as I could._

_I dressed in a pajama consisting of pants and a three-quarters shirt, covering most of what I had previously been showing._

_InuYasha removed the pillow from his face after I told him it was okay for him to look. He frowned at my clothes, asking if I felt uncomfortable after he had seen me._

_I shook my head, saying that the clothes that I wore were the first ones I had grabbed._

"_Besides, we've been to the city pool and everything, and you've seen me with even less on. Remember that bikini Sango made me wear?"_

_InuYasha grunted, but I could tell he was still upset. I weighed my options on what I was thinking about doing, figuring it wouldn't' be so bad. I mean, InuYasha and I were going out for a long time already, plus it wasn't as if we hadn't fooled around._

_Without saying anything to InuYasha, I grabbed the hem of my shirt as I pulled it up, throwing it to the floor as I walked over to my dresser. I could feel InuYasha's gaze on my back as I rummaged around the drawer for another shirt and shorts._

_I extracted a tank top and shorts, then mustering courage I didn't know I had, I turned around and put the tank top on right in front of InuYasha, not caring about my bra-clad chest._

_I followed by pulling down my pants, tossing them to a side as I put on shorts instead._

"_There. Now do you believe that I don't care?"_

I walked over to my suitcase, taking out a change of clothes for the day. As I pulled a blouse over my head, I remembered how InuYasha had demonstrated so much self-control that day.

I could see in his eyes that he felt like jumping on me and dishonoring our names, yet he held back for my sake. However, that didn't stop him from kissing me senseless, leaving my lips swollen to the point to were I had to lie to my mom and say that I had slipped and hit my mouth while I showered.

I swear it looked as if I had injected a hefty amount of collagen.

But never since that day have I seen so much…_lust_ directed at me.

Never.

**00000000000**

Breakfast, well, more like lunch, had never been so awkward. Sota kept on looking at me and laughing while Grandpa just shook his head as if I'd done something wrong.

But mom was worse. Whenever our glances met she kept on giving me this look, as if I'd stolen from the cookie jar, yet she was secretly proud.

"Kagome? Sango called while you were asleep and said she was going to come over in the afternoon to go out."

I nodded as I finished rinsing the last plate. I dried my hands, looking at the clock on the wall. I had some hours before Sango arrived, so I headed up to my room, planning on getting some of the small things I had brought for my family.

When I opened my door and closed it, half of me was surprised to see InuYasha sitting on the windowsill, while the other half felt a great deal of nostalgia.

"Hey."

InuYasha waited for me to say something, as if sneaking into the room of your long time ex-girlfriend was the most natural thing in the world.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by, like in the old times."

I gaped at InuYasha? What?

That bastard was toying with me! And he was enjoying it!

I followed him with my eyes as he lay down on my bed, like he would always do.

"Where's the ring?"

I looked from InuYasha down to my hand, looking for a ring that was not there.

"What ring? My fake marriage band or the one that you forced on me, again?"

Unceremoniously, InuYasha stood up from the bed and reached for my purse, putting his hand in it until he found the ring.

"What are you doing? That's my purse!"

InuYasha took his hand out, holding the ring in his hand. Before I knew what was going on, I was being pinned to the wall, with InuYasha holding my hand as he slipped the ring into my finger.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

I was taken down memory lane again as InuYasha brought my hand up to his lips, placing soft butterfly kisses on my knuckles.

"Do you remember that day I gave the ring to you?"

I could only nod as InuYasha's lips traveled to my neck and then my jaw line. I knew where InuYasha was going with this, and despite my previous disposition where I was going to slap him, I actually wanted him to kiss me.

I _honestly_ wanted him to kiss me like he had so many times, years ago. I could faintly see InuYasha as his lips left my jaw, only to be millimeters away from my own.

His lips had barely touched mine before he pulled away, jumping out through my open window. I slid down against the wall, a hand cupping my face.

Damn…I felt tingly all over. I was recuperating when I heard my door open. I was too late to move out of the way before it hit me.

"Sis, mom said—what are you doing there?"

I looked up at Sota, understanding why InuYasha had left so abruptly. Like he'd done many times in the past, he left after he heard someone approaching.

"You little brat! Sota, I'm going to kill you!"

**00000000000**

"So he was going to kiss you."

I nodded, sipping on my drink as I finished telling Sango everything that had happened as we ate a small dinner at a place we would frequent as teenagers. Obviously, she already knew the reason as to why InuYasha was not there for my dad's funeral.

And apparently she knew InuYasha had plans of "winning me back" once he saw me at the wedding.

But impatient as always, Sango decided to take matters into her own hands and cunningly got him to be my ride back home.

Sneaky, sneaky Sango.

"What are you going to do about all of this?"

I looked up at Sango, wondering what she meant.

"Do about what?"

"Kagome, InuYasha was about to _kiss_ you! And you said yourself that he wants to keep that promise about you guys being together."

"I know, but why now? We've lived in the same city for eight years and he never tried to talk to me."

"You _never_ let him!"

I huffed, leaning back against my seat as I concluded that Sango was right.

"Look, Kagome, Miroku and I saw how both of you were after your break-up. Both of you were devastated, and all because you couldn't give each other five minutes to talk. Now, if there's any better time to make up it would be now."

"I don't know Sango. How can I be sure this is really what he wants?"

"_Kagome_…do you think he would have done everything he did if he didn't mean it?"

"No."

"Well then? I think you should call him when you get home and ask him to accompany you as your date for tomorrow."

"You think I should?"

"Yes I do."

"But…"

"No buts Kagome. In fact, I think we should call him now instead, just so that I make sure that you do it."

Sango got out her cell phone, dialing a number as I stayed looking at her aghast. When it started ringing, she shoved the phone at me, leaving me no choice but to grab it.

"Sango?"

"Uh…no. This is Kagome."

"Oh, _o-kay_. So…what do I owe this call to?"

"Um…I was wondering if you would, you know, accompany me tomorrow to Sango's wedding?"

I winced at my choice of words. I stopped breathing for a second as I waited for him to answer, and I could tell that Sango was doing the same.

"Sure."

"Really?"

I could hear InuYasha chuckling at my question.

"Yeah. I would be honored to escort you, maid of honor."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the reception. Your seat should be in the front as my company."

"Why, that's better than what I previously had. I'll see you there."

I ended the call, handing Sango back her phone. She smiled at me, patting my hand.

"Kagome, you better choose me as your maid of honor too."

I could feel my face reddening at Sango's comment. I had just asked InuYasha to accompany me to a wedding, not wed me.

"Sango, if this little experiment leads to that, I'll gladly do so. But, how can we go back to how we were before? It just seems too…surreal."

Sango sighed heavily, reaching out from her chair to slap me softly.

"Kagome, it's called love. And I have to say I was always jealous of the love both of you shared. It literally radiated off of you both. The way you guys would look at each other was so sicken-ly sweet that it would even make the die-hard romantic sick."

If it was even possible, I could feel my face getting even redder at what Sango said.

InuYasha and I had met when we started middle school at age 12. At first nobody wanted to hang out with InuYasha because he was a half-demon. I had felt bad for him and tried to make him my friend. It took a while since he kept on refusing my friendly advances, but eventually we became friends.

It was when we were 15 that we began going out. At first it was a bit weird, since we figured we only liked each other as friends. Without us noticing it, we started liking each other on a different level.

From there on we started a relationship that ended when we were 17. As time passed throughout those years, people started to realize that just because InuYasha was a half-demon it didn't meant he was a bad person.

He changed form being a cute little pubescent monster to a good-looking, hot and strong half-demon, or so _every_ girl in school said when they thought I wasn't hearing.

There were jealous fits from both of our parts many times, but there was never one as bad as the one I had with Kikyo, or the one InuYasha had with Koga. That led to a mistrust from my part that ended our relationship.

If only I hadn't been so stupid.

Sango and I stood up form our table, walking over to her car. When we were both inside, she said, "The kind of love you guys felt for each other cannot have just disappeared. Give him a chance and I bet you won't regret it."

I really hope I don't regret giving him a second chance.

**Next Chapter: There Goes the Maid of Honor**

**A/N: Yay for flashbacks. XD**


	4. There Goes the Maid of Honor

I do not own InuYasha (Takahashi-san does), only the paper and pen I originally wrote this with. I blame a wrong turn and later on Hurricane Dolly for this.

**SANGO'S WEDDING**

**Ch.4-There Goes the Maid of Honor**

**00000000000**

When I returned home after my outing with Sango, I found my mom sitting in the living room waiting for me. It was not that late, it was only nine, but I felt like a teenager who got home at four in the morning.

"Kagome? Would you come here, I would like to talk to you."

I sat next to my mom on the couch, wondering what she wanted to talk to me about.

"How was your day yesterday?"

"Uh…it was fine. InuYasha wasn't so bad."

"Did you guys finally talk things out?"

I sighed. Was everyone out to get us back together? I mean, concern is appreciated, but meddling in is not.

"We did. We cleared things between each other and are now back to talking."

"Just talking? You got home pretty late last night. A mother never fully sleeps without knowing her daughter is home safe. I think I might've caught a little sniffling as you passed by my door."

My jaw dropped. Okay, now my mom was thinking InuYasha and I had done something…seriously, what do they all take me for? And she was awake?

"Kagome, I'm not trying to insinuate anything, you are an adult now and you can do whatever you want with your life."

I looked closely at my mom, nothing but whole-hearted concern showed in her face. She wasn't going to probe me for any details, like a nosy friend would, but instead be there for me if I had to talk to her.

"Mom, do you have an hour to hear me out?"

My mom nodded, smiling gently as she patted my lap.

"I have a whole life to do so."

**00000000000**

The birds where chirping outside, and I was blissfully half-asleep until something ricocheted into me.

"What the?"

"Kagome, I have come to pick you up. Get showered because we're leaving to get ready."

I sat up, looking incuriously at Sango. She was bathed and ready to leave while I was still in my high school pj's barely waking up.

"Give…half and hour and I'll be ready."

I took a cold shower that I hoped would wake me up, but all it did was give me unnecessary chills. I excited the restroom shivering like a furless polar bear in its home, giving Sango a hard look as she pushed me down the stairs.

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi! I'll see you this afternoon."

My mom waved us goodbye as we exited the house, resuming breakfast preparations.

"Sango…it's eight in the morning. Do we really need to be getting ready so soon?"

"Yes, because the ceremony is at five and the reception at seven."

"Uh, yeah, and that means we have nine hours. Could I sleep for a while longer? I was up most of last night."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it.

"You were up all night? Don't tell me you and InuYasha—"

"_No!_ Why the hell is everyone assuming we had sex? For crying out loud, I haven't done _anything_ with him!"

Sango stared me down as she thought as I was lying. I stared at her back with equal intensity until she got it through her head that I was telling the truth.

"Well, perhaps the fact that you haven't done anything is what has you in this foul mood."

"Sango!"

"What? The Kagome I know would be so excited right now that I would be wondering if it really was my wedding, and not yours."

"Yesterday I was talking to my mom." I told Sango, catching her by surprise. "I pretty much told her _everything_. Like how I met InuYasha, the movie trip when we were fourteen, and stuff that not even you don't know about. What she told me made me think."

Sango drove out into the street, looking at me when we reached a stop sign. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me to just listen to my heart."

"Well? What is your heart saying?"

I blushed, not really wanting to tell Sango. "Uh…it says that it wishes it was me getting married."

"Hm, tell your heart I understand its reasoning."

"You're not mad?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope. I understand your heart. In fact, if you and InuYasha had stayed together I'm sure you guys would already be married by now."

"You think so?"

"Kagome, I know so."

I leaned back on my seat; trying to imagine what my life would have been like if InuYasha and I had never had that petty argument. If only I had let him explain himself.

Maybe we _would_ be married by now. Maybe we would even have children.

Maybe.

Somehow, that made me feel strangely happy.

"Okay, Sango. Let's get you prettied up for today."

**00000000000**

Our day started as the bridesmaids had their hair done. While they moved in trios, it was Sango and I who were the last ones. As we had our hair fixed, especially mine since I didn't have a chance to try to make it decent first, the bridesmaids were having their make up done.

Somehow, by the time we were all finished it was two in the afternoon. Somewhere in between someone had snuck small snacks to us, giving us a chance to eat something.

We all crowded into Sango's old house as we got dressed. Before we knew what time it was, we were heading over to the uber-luxurious salon that had been rented, with a traditional American wedding to take place in the patio.

I still could not believe that it was time for the wedding as I walked in ahead of Sango, taking my place in one of the front seats.

I tried my best to smile lightly at InuYasha as I saw him sitting in the seat that had previously been thought Hojo would occupy. I sat next to him making small talk as we silently laughed at Miroku's slightly scared expression.

The ceremony was short, as a request of both Sango and Miroku, but it was after the vows that I got teared up as I saw my best friend marrying.

"Still can't believe I'm actually witnessing this."

I glanced at InuYasha, elbowing him as I wiped the tears off my eyes.

"And I'm telling you it was going to happen sooner or later."

We stood up to applaud as Sango and Miroku walked through the aisle, hand in hand. As we followed the newlyweds through the aisle, InuYasha offered his arm, linking it to mine as we walked out.

I could feel eyes boring into me, as our little town wondered what was going on between InuYasha and me.

But I didn't care, because I felt like Mrs. InuYasha Takahashi.

I turned to look InuYasha, smiling as I twirled the ruby ring in my hand.

**00000000000**

I stood off on a side of the reception hall, admiring Sango's dress as she and Miroku took pictures with the guests. It was pearl-colored, with a low-cut back. While I had only designed the bridesmaid dresses, Sango's dress was the only one I had actually designed and done myself.

I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself.

I was peacefully watching Sango and Miroku walk to the dance floor as a slow song started when I felt arms around my waist.

"Would you like to dance?"

I turned slightly to see InuYasha resting his head on my shoulder. I nodded slowly as he stood next to me and lead me to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on my waist again as I reached for his shoulders. I was faintly aware of the people around us and the soft tune that danced with us.

All I could see were InuYasha's bright golden eyes, the same gold eyes that I would look into so often years ago.

I tried to think back to the day when InuYasha and I broke up, but I could not remember what had happened. I could not find a reasonable explanation as to why I had been so mad at him without hearing what he had to say.

I had acted so foolishly.

When I looked up, I could see InuYasha faintly moving his lips as the song approximated its end. Realizing he was singing, I paid attention to the song as I rested my shoulder on InuYasha's chest.

"_Even if it were a hundred years past, I swear my love_

_You are my everything_

_I love you, I just love you_

_Let's make a vow on the same tomorrow_

_I've chosen you, just one person in the entire world_

_Because if I'm with you, no matter what the future is like, it'll always be shining"_

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes as the song finished an InuYasha pulled me back to the area where I had been standing. We were away from everyone, completely hidden by the shadows.

"InuYasha, I-"

Before I could say anything else, InuYasha captured my lips in a kiss.

I didn't resist, because I yearned for this more than anything at the moment. I wouldn't have cared if I had been in the dance floor in front of anyone, or even national television.

All that mattered to me was that I had forgiven InuYasha for whatever it was that he had done, and that apparently, he had forgiven me too.

**00000000000**

I tossed and turned in my bed, reaching for my alarm clock. It _was_ three in the afternoon, but I felt like I had been peacefully sleeping for years.

Yesterday (or today?), InuYasha and I reconciled. After the party at the reception hall ended, InuYasha and I came to the shrine and spent hours talking, sitting on the bench by the god tree.

We spent every possible minute last night catching up on everything, on our failed romances, our years apart and on finally clearing things up. It was a relief, finally being able to talk to InuYasha like in the old days, without any hesitation and anger.

I took a deep breath before getting out my bed and walking to the bathroom. I was sad about having to leave home after such a short time, but excited to go back to Tokyo and start a new chapter in my life. As I showered, I couldn't help but start giggling like a loon every time I thought that InuYasha was finally in my life again.

It felt so surreal.

I walked back to my room, wearing my last set of clean high-school pajamas, too busy daydreaming about dates in Tokyo with InuYasha and ready to enjoy my last lazy-day at home with my family.

However, after entering and seeing InuYasha sitting on my bed, I smiled, unlike two days ago when I was shocked and ready to kick him out.

"Hey," I told him, sitting next to him.

"Are you ready to go back to Tokyo?"

I leaned back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "I am. What about you?"

InuYasha followed my example, but turned on his side so that he was facing me. "I am too, but it feels like once we enter the city it'll all change and we'll be back to pretending we don't exist."

I sighed, turning so that I could see InuYasha's face. Boldly, yet shaking and completely scared, I moved so that InuYasha's face was inches from mine.

"Kagome?"

I pushed InuYasha on his back and moved so that I was half on top of him. I brought my lips to his neck, kissing until I reached his lips.

"I feel the same way," I whispered, "But don't worry, I think I won't ignore you all the time as long as you promise to stop working so much and take some days off work to spend with me."

I kissed InuYasha, and didn't put any resistance when he switched our positions. I was too busy hoping Sota wouldn't choose to barge in again, that I almost didn't catch InuYasha's embarrassed mumble.

"What was that?"

"I said I love you."

I giggled, feeling 18 all over again, as I sat up. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face, making me feel even sillier.

"I know. And I love you too."

InuYasha smiled, and stood up, saying "I have to go now but I'll be back for dinner."

I tilted my head at InuYasha's statement. Dinner?

"Your mom invited me. And make sure you don't oversleep tomorrow, we're leaving promptly at 10 am."

I stood up, wanting to ask so many questions but not knowing which one to go with.

"Wait, my mom what? And 10 am?"

InuYasha ruffled my hair as he placed a, childish, kiss on my forehead.

"10 am, tomorrow. And bring old CDs or something, because I won't put up with your boy-bands for hours tomorrow."

I moved to my window sill, calling after InuYasha as he jumped out, "Take the door like any normal person! And too bad, you can't do anything over the fact that I love boy-bands as much as I love you!"

I might have been imagining, but I'm sure I heard a laugh as I closed my window. It might have been someone downstairs, or maybe InuYasha laughing as he walked away from the shrine.

That idiot. Wasn't he the one that was singing a boy-band song yesterday while he danced with me?

I walked out of my room, a stupid smile on my face.

Hm…InuYasha isn't familiar with the route to Tokyo, and neither am I, but what if I gave him wrong directions?

I mean, I'm sure that he won't mind spending extra hours with me again.

**A/N: So yes, this took forever, and it feels a little rushed (the ending) but I like it. To think this all sprouted from a wrong exit. XD And if you're wondering, the song is "One Love" by Arashi. (Look for it! It's a sweet song~ Makes me wish I could have someone sing it to me. ;D)**


End file.
